The Time Lapse
by Abbi-Hime
Summary: Kagome jumps in the well one day to find herself in a new place!R&R(ch 3 up)R
1. The Jump

_**((Sorry For the Delay But Im Going to try to rewrite this because i accidentally replaced it with ch 3))**_

_**Chapter One:The Jump**_

Kagome awoke that morning with a start. She had a horrible dream.

Inuyasha had married Kikyo.

How disgusting...

She looked around after finally getting up and dressed.

She packed her bag and headed down stairs quickly, noticing that she had woken up late and Inuyasha would be mad.

When she arrived down stairs she was thinking hard on getting to Feudal Japan that she passed her mom by and walked right out the door.

She was thinking so hard that she had walked for hours and hadnt realized it.When she arrived at the well she walked in to the small room and jumped in to the well.

She climbed out fully expecting Inuyasha to start yelling at her.

She heard nothing. She starred around the well wondering where Inuyasha was.

Kagome walk to a tree to find Inuyasha and Kikyo talking about Inuyasha becoming human in a feild of wild flowers.

How can that be? Kagome asked herself as she looked in to the eyes of the very alive Kikyo.

Kikyo overheard her and turn her head to face the direction Kagome was.

For a split second Kagome saw the evil flare of the dead Kikyo in her eyes. Kagome screamed and ran back to the well only to be met there by Inuyasha who had heard her scream.

"Hey who are you?"he asked in a very rude voice.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi...Dont you remember me?"she asked him in a quivering voice.

"Ive never met a _Kagome Higurashi_."He stated and then turned to walk back to the feild.

Kikyo emerged from the trees earning a glare from Kagome.

"Who is this girl Inuyasha?"Kikyo asked in her dead high-pitched voice that Kagome had gotten used to.

"She says her name is Kagome Higurashi."Said Inuyasha," You ever heard of her?"

"Accually I think I have...arent you the Pristess from Tokyo?"Asked Kikyo, her eyes flaring with evil again.

"Yes and I have come to collect the shards of the Shikon no Tama." Kagome said in a formal voice making her sound like a true pristess.

Inuyasha looked at her like she were crazy,"But the intire jewel is right here..."He pointed to the jewel around Kikyo's neck.

"Oh well, then what are these shards of?"Asked Kagome holding up her 3 shards.' Those shards around Kikyo's neck are fake...I dont see their light...'

"WOW!! So there are TWO Shikon no Tamas?"he asked in an awed voice.

"Of course not! Hers are fake!!"Yelled Kikyo angerly at Kagome.

"No they are not!!"Kagome yelled back.

Kikyo came and pushed Kagome hard.

"FINE!!"Yelled Kagome angerly as she turned and stalked in to the trees.

The next morning she heard yelling and screaming.

She heard feet pounding on the ground in super speed.

She ran to where all the comotion was and saw Kikyo standing on a hill with an arrow set in her bow.

Kagome ran to see who was going to get shot...

INUYASHA!!

_**Hi hope you liked it and sorry if there are any grammatical errors in this chappie or any others I may write!**_

_**Inu**_


	2. She Saves him

**heya! heres chappie # 2 so here we go!**

**chappie # 2-She saves him **

When Kagome got close enough she heard Kikyo's shrill voice echo the words Kagome feared worse...

"DIE INUYASHA!!!!"Kikyo yelled,Her voice echoing through soon-to-be Inuyasha forest. Kagome ran infront of Inuyasha just before Kikyo shot her arrow and pulled Inuyasha out of the way. He looked at her and then Kikyo and then back to her and then back at Kikyo until his neck hurt then Kagome heard Kikyo begin to yell as she mounted another arrow.

"Why girl have you protected this lowly half demon? Are you a demon too? By the looks of your clothes Id say yes. Why has such a demon saved this lying HALF demon fro a death?"She kept questioning her until she got to a question Kagome could accually answer.

"Who are you anyway?"Kikyo asked as she realized she hadent asked that yet.

"Finally a question that maked sense! My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am from Tokyo. Knowing you, you dont know where that is. Well it is 550 years in the future and I have come from the future because I was searching feudel Japan for the shards of the shikon jewel. I will not allow you to kill Inuyasha because this betraying eachother thing was a trap set by the half demon Naraku."Kagome finally finished and Kikyo and Inuyasha looked at her lke she was crazy.

Inuyasha finally spoke up,"Sooo youre from the future and you come to the past to search for the _shards_ of the shikon no tama with me?"

"Thats right see I have proof too." she held up the 3 shards they had,"These are shards of that."She finished off by pointing at the jewel that had been forgoten.

Now thought Kagome Time to go home 

"I must be leaving now Ill see you in the future Inuyasha!" she waved and headed to the well.

She jumped in and found herself in an awkward place outside town.

I know what happened she thought I just walked to the well outside town. I'll just walk home. 

3 hours later

"Home a last" Kagome sighed as she walked to the door and sulked in knowing Inuyasha wouldnt like having to wait another day for her to go back. He'll just have to manage.

She walked past the old tree and realized something different. There was no arrow hole on the tree and it didnt give that happy feeling anymore.

What had she done? Had she done this? Was it Inuyasha not getting pinned to the tree causing it to change?

She walked up to the tree and place her hand where she thought the mark was.

"Inuyasha?"She whispered hoping it would work.

"What?!"she heard Inuyasha holler,"Hey Kikyo the tree just talked to me! It was in the voice of that girl that saved me to!!"

"Youre just hearing this Inuyasha now come and eat dinner the kids are waiting..."Kikyo said and Kagome heard her footsteps as she walked away.

Kagome felt like her life was falling apart, first she loses Inuyasha...What next? Who's life will she ruin next? Has she ruined anyother lives?

At that thought she raced home to find her father standing there. She screamed and passed out at the sight or her dead father. She had a dad but where was her mom?

About an hour later Kagome woke up to see the face of her dad.

"Daddy? Wheres Mommy?"She murrmured without thinking.

"Mom? Honey are you okay? Dont you remember? Mom took Souta and left to live with gramma and grampa."He answer looking uneasy.

"When will she come home?"Kagome asked still not getting in to the fact that she had changed everyones life.

"Shes not going to come back Kagome. Shes gone for good.Maybe you need some rest. Ill leave now get some sleep."He walked out of the room and lightly closed the door.

2 hours later

"Man oh man. I ruined my own life, again. I have to go back to where I was before and dress as Kikyo. And kill...Inu...Inuyasha!"Kagome reasoned with herself.

"No! I cant! But I must! Oh Im so confused!"Kagome cried in terror.

She ran back to the other well and jumped in where her Kikyo outfit. She got a bow and arrow and waited for Inuyasha to come by the tree by himself. She finally got the chance and took it quickly.

But this time someone else saved him!

**Im gonna leave it there!**

**R&R!**

**inu-gurrl**


	3. Her Sadness and His Decision

_**Hey everyone! Sorry It Took So Long To Update...I Forgot I was So Forgetful...lol...**_

_**Any way on with teh story...**_

_**Chapter 3- Her Sadness and His Decision**_

_**Kagome**_

Kikyo jusped behind me making me veer the arrow upward. The arrow soared up and hit the top of the sacred tree.

Then, the next thing that was heard were the sad cries that left my lips as me fell to my knees.

Inuyasha took one look at me then realized who I was.

"Arent you that Kagome Higurashi girl?"He asked suddenly.Kikyo turned to him and looked at him as though he were crazy.

"Inuyasha,Hun, That girl went home along time ago and shes not coming back okay?"She said in a worried voice.

Though her eyes flared with jealously and hate, Inuyasha did not notice and looked at me again.

"Yes it is look at her!"He tried getting Kikyo to look at me and when she did she screamed in fury and ran back the Kaede's village.

I watched as she ran up the steps and through a door. Did she know it was me? I asked myself before I turned back to Inuyasha.

"Sorry.I didnt want to do that to you its just..."I trailed off not able to handle all the pressure his eyes put on me.

"Its just...what?"He asked urging me to go on.

I took a deep breath and continued" Its just that so much changed in my time that I had to come and make it all right again."

"So much changed?"he asked with a bewildered look on his face."How did so much change?"He asked.

"Do you remeber me telling you that I was from the future and I helped you search for the shards of the Shikon no Tama?"I asked him.

"Yes."Was all he said in reply.

"Well since I saved you, I cant return to that time because you married Kikyo so I wanted to everything the way it was before."I said.

Then something sparked in my mind.I realized he was a human and it was the middle of the day." Did you use Kikyo's jewel to do that?"

I asked pointing to his black hair.

"Yes"He said in a distant voice. He wanst listenng at all.

"Well maybe I should go home and forget that I ever me..."But I was cut off. I screamed with all my might as Kikyo flew over head with her soul stealers.

"HOW CAN THAT BE!!!???" I screamed pointing up to her.

AN:I was going to stop here but I owe you?

Inuyasha looked where I pointed and yelled at Kikyo.

"Kikyo come back!!!"he screamed to her as she flew away.

I turned to Inuyasha."Inuyasha, how can she..."

All the sudden everything went black and I felt my head hit the ground.

_**Inuyasha**_

I watched Kagome hit the ground and then my mind was flooded with memories.

Memories of Kagome yelling at me and me yelling at her.Memories of Battles with Naraku and Kikyo.Memories of Souta and Shippou and

Sango and that perverted monk, Miroku.Memories upon memories upon memories.

I ran to Kagome and shook her awake.

"I remember!" I yelled to her,"I remember!" She looked at me with a confused looked then gave me her trademark smile. The smile I always loved about her.

"Inuyasha?"she said my name."Are you sure?"She asked me.

"Positive, and to prove it, do you remember when I attacked the camera in that photo booth? And that locket you made?"

AN: 2nd movie

"Yes but..." She looked confused,"How can you remember something that hasent happened yet?"

"I dont know but I bet it has something to do with Naraku."I said angerly.

"You think everything has something to do with Narake!"Kagome said between laughs.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Then a familier voice came from our side."Well, well, well, if it isnt our old friend Inuyasha?"

We turned to face the people and were greatly surprised by Sange, Miroku, and Shippou who were standing there looking at us.

"And dear Lady Kagome!" Said Miroku happily as he walked over to her.

"Ummm, nice to see you guys to!" Said Kagome as she backed away from Miroku.

"I see the group is all together again. Thats going to make destroying you alot easier." Said a voice from above.We all looked up and saw Naraku with Kikyo flying above us.

"Here we go again!" said Sango as she walked out from behind the trees in her fighting uniform.

"All Right!"yelled Kagome happily grabbing her bow and arrows.

"Im ready!"Said Miroku getting ready to uncover the wind tunnel.

"ME TOOOOOOOOO!!"Yelled Shippou gettinf ready to use his fox magic.

Kagome turned to me."Are you coming Inuyasha?"She asked me.

"What do you take me for?"I asked her rudely."Let's go!"

We all charged them. I took the trees with Kagome on my back. Sango and Miroku got on Kirara's back and flew towards our targets.

All of the sudden Kagome shot an arrow and there was a bright light shining from Kikyo. The arrow had hit Kikyo right in the heart and

she was screaming a high pitched, cold blooded scream that could be heard miles around.

I saw Kagome's Shikon Shards around her neck before they began to glow to bright to look at. I looked back up at Kikyo and saw the same glowing purple light on her.

All of the sudden Kagome had fallen off my back and was toppling towards the ground.

Kikyo also fell. Who ever Inuyasha chose to save, the other would die.

I didnt want Kikyo to die, but to have Kagome die would tear me apart.

I knew he would have to decide some day but I never thought I would have to decide so quickly or in these circumstances.

I dove for Kikyo first but then stopped to think about life without her. I heard Naraku's rough voice say" Now Now Inuyasha. You can save only one of them. But if you wait to long you could lose both of them."His words hit me like being run over one of those things Kgaome called trains.

I dove for Kagome but stopped and dove for Kikyo but stopped again. He couldnt make up his mind. It was either Kikyo, Kagome, or niether. He knew he had to think fast but he coulnd imagine life without either of the girls. Then I imagined life without Kagome, I pictured my self miserable in hell, But then I pictured myself without Kikyo and imagined being happy and never be sad and lonely again.

This thought made me catch Kagome. I watched Kikyo falling and knew I couldnt get to her in time. When Naraku saw my decision he dove and caught Kikyo and flew away with her.

I tried to follow but at that moment a saw agome wake up and look up at me with her big brown eyes.

_**Kagome**_

I looked up at Inuyasha and saw how happy he was. I felt pain sear up my body when he put me down and I collapsed.

Inuyasha fell down at my side looked me up and down. He realized I had a VERY deep wound in my right leg making it impossible for me to walk.

He picked me up and carried me to Sango and Miroku who were yelling at eachother...again.

They had missed all of what had just happened because Miroku groped Sango again.

"Sango! Miroku! Stop yelling at eachother and fine as much cloth as you can...but be sure you are willing to give it up." Inuyasha yelled in an athorative way.

Both Sango and Miroku took action quickly. They found as mush cloth as possible and watched as Inuyasha tore it into strips.

He wrapped it around my leg and tied it tight. He helped me stand up and I tried to walk but fell over again.

Inuyasha picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the ville saying that it was a waste if time.

But when we got to the small village on the edge of Inuyasha forest we found a terrifying and shocking surprise!!

_**Well what do ya think?Good? Bad? Need something?**_

_**Tell me in a review.**_

_**And Thanx to all of my reviewers!**_

_**InuGurrl**_


End file.
